Facets of a Diamond
by Miralys
Summary: What if Sawyer had realized what Ana was going to do earlier and had gone there to stop her. Sawyer begins to feel something other than resentment. In the mean time Ana encounters a familiar face. SANA
1. The First Side

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story and my imagination_

Something clicked in his head; it was the gun she wanted, not him. What she was going to do with it, he didn't know, but whatever she did with it, Jackass and Mr. Clean would put all the blame on him. How could he be so stupid; he, Sawyer the Con Man had been conned by cop, a fucking fed. That was great the next thing you know, he'd be giving his stash away and leading a group sing-a-long.

She was the girl who didn't hesitate to sock him in the face, the girl that that looked at him with those brown eyes of her and those _hot lips_ that frequently moved with insults directed toward him to which he responded to with equal blazing fire. Now making his way back to the beach with his shirt unable to close since the buttons had popped off, after realizing that fact he had first been worried about what Freckles would think, now all he could think about were Ana Lucia and the gun.

Sawyer made his way through the jungle, trampling any underbrush that was in his way, he had to stop her. The jungle scenery blurred around him into kaleidoscopes of green. The sun was beginning to disappear sending almost god like rays through the over hanging canopy. He knew Ana was significantly ahead of him, hell he had to been trying to get his second step of food pyramid when she had interrupted him but _It was worth it _he thought to himself. The image of her hips squirming beneath him, every much his match, her stomach, her lips ,god _her lips_. He shook his head as if that would get her out of his head and twisted the hatch door open and burst into the main cabin of the hatch where he found Ana on the couch, gun in hand with a look on her face he had never seen before. It was soft and contemplative yet with a gaping sadness and loss in her eyes. She hadn't heard him come in. He had come in determined to knock the sense out of her for using him like that, for taking his damn gun. He still was fuming in his mind unable to manage the anger the flowed through him at the one woman on the island who was his match and who had just done to him what he had done to so many women before the crash. Now he knew how they felt after they woke up to find him gone with all their husband's money. Used, manipulated, angry and ... strangely aroused? Then he saw her on the couch in her black tank top that he had taken off earlier and that look on her face made him feel something for that wasn't anger or arousal.

Finally after staring at her in a mix of bewilderment, tenderness and anger he growled, "Chica ye took my gun."

Her face flashed up her expression immediately turning toward anger that hid the former vulnerability. "Really Cowboy!" with the classic sarcasm that frequently passed though her lips.

She stood up as if challenging him, her eyes masking her true feelings. He returned her look with lust in his eyes and made it known by grabbing her belt loop and pulling her towards him and placed a kiss on her lips. It was animalistic, both drawn in by desire for the other person, he was going to get that gun back by the same means that she had gotten it in the first place. Hey, it had been good sex, what was the harm in screwing her again and enjoying it as long as he got the gun back.

His hands moved up underneath her black tank top to her waist, her arms locked around his head. They crashed into the wall, not stopping and Sawyer slipping his hand from her shirt to the belt which he started to undo. The belt that held the gun strapped in back. He could just reach and grab it and it would all be over. He would still be the Sawyer that everybody resented, Jack and Kate could go on with their little love fest in the jungle, they had many more "nets to be caught in" hell if he was going to spoil their fun, and Ana would still be the woman who killed Shannon and a stranger to him. But what if he didn't, what if he gave in to those fiery brown eyes that contained a person he didn't know just waiting for someone who understood her, understood that she was not a good person, knew she was disliked but underneath all those fascades. He sighed as her top came off and her jeans were half unbuttoned which revealed - not just that underneath but who she was, a mystery for him to unravel and Sawyer always like a challenge. Her hands now skimmed the top of his pants and with that his mind was made up and pressed her beneath him.

-------

They lay on the floor side by side, their clothes still in disarray and their bodies still breathless and sweaty when Ana broke the silence by saying, "Why are you still here?"

"I never got your phone number," Sawyer drawled with his trademark grin accompanied by his just as famous dimples.

"No I mean you have the gun, why haven't you as you so put it earlier 'scrammed'?" her voice hard

She looked at him closely as if he was testifying and she was looking for any lie she could spot. He said carefully "If you noticed that, why didn't you stop me or hell, say something!"

"I said why are you still here!" her chocolate eyes burning him, pleading with him.

"Hell, I'll go away sweetheart," he grinned wolfishly "but you gotta tell me why I just _need_ to get away after you stole the gun from me in the first place."

Her expression changed to the one he had seen marking her face before he had come in earlier and seen etched in her face. It was troubled somehow and after a period of silence she simply said, "I needed it to go away, I needed the temptation to be gone."

The words alone could not convince Sawyer but the way she said it made him partially understand. He knew what it was like to have temptation resting in one's pocket. Sawyer frequently wondered what would have happened if someone, anyone, had taken that Compact 357 away from him.

"Tell ye what Chica, the next time you have the urge to take that gun, you come find me and we'll do what we just did, no strings attached. That sound good?"

"Okay cowboy, it doesn't mean anything remember that." As the words came out of her mouth a look dawned on her as if she didn't believe what she had agreed to, but quickly replaced it with the one of her constant determination.

"Here," he said as he gave her her tank top lying on the ground strewn near him. After she pulled it on, she looked hesitantly at the open space next to Sawyer that she had previously occupied and then at the couch.

With the gorgeous Ana Lucia next to him, Sawyer looked at and absorbed her wavy pitch black hair creating a dark halo around her head, her tanned skin, her lips, god her lips but most of all the look on her face, a look of inner peace. She was a diamond, each facet changed the way he looked at her and the way they understood each other. What would happen the next time he looked at her?

---

Please Review! You took the time to read it so just take five seconds and review. Fav lines or whatever, I don't care if it's to be like you suck or you're as good a writer as MZB (Marion Zimmer Bradley my favorite author). Should I keep going or apply for a job at Starbuck, well I'm going to do that anyways but still review!


	2. The Roll of Quarters

**A/N: I am so sorry that I did not update sooner but now I actually have an idea where this story is going now.**

**and I obsessively updated the first chapter because I'm a freaky perfectionist.**

He saw her on the beach, her black hair flowing down her back, for once not tied up, rippling across her bronzed shoulders. And the way the mid day sun illuminated her figure and made her hair almost chocolate colored made Sawyer glad for all the beautiful scenery on the island. In fact since their last exchange two days ago, she had not pulled it back at all. Sawyer thought it made her look damn hot, not that she hadn't been before but now there was something about that Latina that was suddenly imprinted on his mind. Not that he hadn't watched her walk before but now when she walk by he saw beneath the exterior she put up. There was still the fire there, it just didn't last out unnecessarily as it had before. She wasn't ordering people to jump on her command anymore, now _that_ was progress.

She hadn't taken him up on his offer. He was a little disappointed, after all he was a man and he _did_ have needs. And every time he saw her, he felt lust rush through him as he thought of those lips, those lips that constantly tormented his thoughts, those lips that had been on his lip, neck, chest...

"Two guesses to what you're thinking about Sawyer."

Her voice brought him back to this god forsaken island. Ana Lucia walked by carrying a fishing net that she had borrowed from Jin, and noticing Sawyer's obvious stare, she chose to walk up to the Southerner, hips swaying and relishing the look of utter desire coursing on his face.

"What you a mind reader now? I know you have many talents but I didn't know that was one of them, Chica," his eyes rolling over her body, savoring the view.

She continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Either how that roll of quarters in your pocket needs to go to that load of whites or you are very, very glad to see me. Since there are monetary issues here, I'm going to go with my second guess, you _are _happy to see me," she said with one of her half smiles. "You know, you should at least make it look like you're doing something other than ogling at me."

"You know what Lucy, you're right, I'm gonna make myself useful, I'm going to help you catch some fish," Sawyer drawled, elongating his words, his eyes still drinking in the sight of her body. "Let's go catch us some fish Muchacha," and slowly got up from his so called beach chair that had been pilfered from the plane wreckage.

"Hold on there a moment Cowboy, did I say you could come?" the playfulness totally gone from her voice, almost an animalistic growl. In the the same movement she pulled her thick black hair into a ponytail, flicked and stormed away, the nets snapping as if to make a statement as well.

---

Sawyer watched her go. That woman made him crazy one minute on top of him, the next smacking him. _Women, _he thought, but he though mainly about one woman, the woman that had formally graced his thoughts was the the woman who was actually walking towards him now. God, Freckles just had the best timing, she probably was coming to ask for some thing from his stash and then go do her oh so predictable dance with Jack while they were traipsing around in the jungle.

"Sawyer, I need something from your stash," her green eyes staring through him, hands on hips.

_What a surprise..._

"Not now Freckles, I gotta go talk to someone," Sawyer brushed Kate off, already going in the direction of the woman who more recently haunted his thoughts, the girl with the fiery personality but vulnerable eyes, the other outcast on the island: Ana Lucia.

Sawyer looked at her in the ocean from a distance wondering what the hell he was doing there. She had given him nothing but grief but in the last two days her tough exterior had cracked just enough for him to see her softer side, the side that had confided in him that she was going to use the gun she had stolen from him to kill a man in almost cold blood.

Her hair was still in a ponytail that trailed down her back, and her rolled up jeans had water slithering their way up the length of them. Sawyer drank in the sight of her, Ana Lucia sure could take the breath right out him. Ana was concentrated on her task; she didn't even ear Sawyer's approaching steps.

"Getting a little wet there Lucy?" Sawyer smirked at her from his dry vantage point.

"I thought I told you I don't need your help or anyone's for that matter," her voice almost trying to tell herself the same thing.

"Well, well, well this testy little chica's telling me what I can and can't do, it's a good thing I'm not Ol' Johnny Locke. And besides I'm not here to help, I'm here to keep you company, something that you aren't exactly getting around here."

In return to that statement, Sawyer got a lovely and oh so unpredictable glare from Ana Lulu. She determinedly set her jaw in a manner that didn't look like she would be speaking to him very soon. He settled down on a rock well enough away from the ocean but still near enough to her so that they could have a cozy conversation.

"Ya know I'm just going to keep talking and I know you won't mind because I know something about you. Something that nobody else on this island knows." She glanced at him and raised her eyebrows quizzically with the little smile that accompanied it as if to say 'yeah right try me'. Sawyer continued in an all-knowing drawl, "I know you've killed a man before in cold blood. I know because of the way you held that gun when I walked in on you, I know because of the way you knew that if that temptation stayed there, you would have done it."

Then it happened she ran at him, he wasn't aware of what she was doing until he felt the punches reverberating through his whole body. She certainly did have a fiery side and he was getting burned, quite badly in fact. They were rolling around on the rock when Sawyer somehow managed to grab hold of her swinging arms with an iron clad grip. With his trademark scowl marking his face,"Calm down Rambina, it's okay. You're not alone. You're not the only one to have killed someone in cold blood, something within you does change whether you're conscious of it or not. It may not hit you for a while, but when it does, it will hit you like a boulder."

He wrapped his arms around her, she was still, not making a sound or move. She was a rag doll in his arms. They stayed like that for several minutes until a scream came emanating out of the jungle. It was moving closer to them to the beach.

A little girl emerged from the underbrush with blonde braids and wide blue eyes with tears scattered all over her face. An intake of breath of recognition came from Ana and one word.

"Emma."

---

_A tender Sana moment and a cliffhanger what a way to leave you. No doubt I will obsessively rewrite this chapter as well but don't let that stop you from reviewing. I don't really care what you write but what I could improve upon would be helpful._


End file.
